Amon
Amon, or the Dark Voice (or a myriad of other names given to him by his devout followers), was a rebellious xel'naga who viewed the Infinite Cycle as corrupt. He sought to end the Cycle, and reshape the universe as he saw fit. He saw death as the highest ideal. He is considered by many to be the "universe's most ancient evil" -- an apt description given that he would have entered the Prime Reality during the Big Bang alongside the rest of his species. History In a previous universe, Amon was a member of a species that possessed either purity of form or purity of essence. He was given the essence of the xel'naga, and became one. When that universe ended and the new one began, he -- with the other xel'naga -- entered into the new reality. Amon resented the end of his old life. He felt he had been lied to, and that his part in the Infinite Cycle had been forced upon him. Amon gathered a group of followers, and -- as the other xel'naga hibernated -- left Ulnar to end the Infinite Cycle. Amon and his followers attempted to uplift several species, hoping that by artificially allowing them to achieve purity they would disrupt the cycle. Early attempts at this were failures from the start. A disaster on Xil left the planet uninhabitable, a civil war on Helios killed off the species there. Protoss Eventually Amon found the dominant species on Aiur -- whom they would call the protoss, or "first born". Their psionic connection to each other seemed to be a precursor to purity of form. For millenia, he and his followers guided their growth. After many thousands of years, believing they had succeeded, they revealed themselves to the protoss. The protoss were deeply reverent of the xel'naga. A group, called the Tal'darim, even left protoss society and devoted themselves fully to Amon. Protoss society developed rapidly -- but as it did so, the tribes began to drift apart and individualism became more important. The protoss began to grow suspicious of Amon's motives -- and soon their psychic link broke apart. Amon deemed the protoss another failure, and left Aiur with his followers and the Tal'darim. Several hundred xel'naga died in the departure, when the protoss attacked their worldships. Zerg The next planet that the xel'naga explored was Zerus. There they discovered the zerg. Amon saw their ability to adapt and change and absorb qualities from their defeated foes and realized it represented purity of essence. Hoping to avoid the failure of the protoss, he bound the majority of the zerg to a hive mind ruled by the Overmind. Though the Overmind retained a degree of free will, he imparted in it and overwhelming desire to assimilate the protoss. This, Amon hoped, would allow the creation of terribly destructive hybrids who could eliminate all life in the universe. Before his work on Zerus was completed, however, the xel'naga he had left in Ulnar found him. They had been awakened by the reemergence of the Khala on Aiur and learned of his treachery. A battle broke out between the xel'naga. Amon, driven to a last resort, unleashed the Zerg Swarm upon his enemies. In the midst of this battle, the Overmind was able to see into Amon's mind and witness his vision for the future. At the end of the War Among the Gods, Amon's body was destroyed. His consciousness was cast into the Void. But one of Amon's followers remained in the Materium, plotting his master's return. Amon waited and watched for millenia. Resurrection Over the course of the Second Great War, the Keystone was reconstructed. When the war ended, Emil Narud stole the artifact and brought it to Atrias, where he restored power to Amon. Though Narud was defeated by Sarah Kerrigan and Alexei Stukov shortly afterwards, it was too late to prevent Amon's return. He first emerged in the Temple of Erris, and was soon in direct conflict with Zeratul. Many of Zeratul's troops died in the conflict, and Amon himself destroyed the temple -- but Zeratul survived. Very soon afterwards, Artanis led the Reclamation of Aiur. Amon sent his hybrids to attack them, and during the battle Amon infected the Khala itself. Nearly all who were connected to the Khala fell under his thrall -- only a handful of protoss who cut their nerve cords and disconnected from the Khala were able to escape. Even the most adept of the Khalai could only hold him off for a short time. Using the Overmind's corpse, Amon began to have a body constructed for him. While this process was underway, servants of Amon -- the Tal'darim, hybrids, and the Moebius Corps -- cut a path of destruction across the Koprulu Sector. Zerg under Amon's control were able to overrun Shakuras, and the planet was destroyed. When Artanis and Kerrigan reached Ulnar, only to discover that the xel'naga there had died, Amon sprung a trap -- opening a portal to the Void. The combined forces of the Daelaam and the Zerg Swarm were able to destroy the crystals that held the portal open and seal it. From here, his plans began to fall apart: the Tal'darim defected, joining Artanis. The Moebius Corps was destroyed alongside a facility producing hybrids at Revanscar. The Daelaam were able to reactivate the purifiers on Cyboros. He reached out through the preserver Rohana -- one more attempt to taunt his enemies, though his frustration was quite clear -- and when she regained control she had gleaned information from him: that he intended to use the Golden Armada. The Daelaam returned to Aiur, destroying the psionic matrix surrounding the planet in order to delay the arrival of the Golden Armada. It was too late, however, to prevent Amon's resurrection: his body was ready -- and that body was protected by Void shards. The protoss fought valiantly, and destroyed the protective Void shards. Using an orbital bombardment from their own ship, the Daelaam were able to destroy Amon's new body. In a last attempt to save the protoss, they imprisoned Amon temporarily within the Keystone -- removing him from the Khala. Freed from his rule, the remaining Khalai severed their nerve cords. With nowhere else to go, Amon was cast back into the Void. Death Amon immediately began to plot his return once more. Though his return was undoubtedly eons in the future, he still posed a threat to the galaxy. An uneasy alliance of human, protoss, and zerg forces led by Sarah Kerrigan -- uplifted by Ouros into becoming a xel'naga herself -- fought Amon in the Void. Within the Void, Amon was virtually invincible. He surrounded himself with a barrier of energy generated by Void crystals. The alliance against Amon worked to destroy these crystals, despite the various creations Amon threw at them. Knowing his defeat was imminent, Amon taunted Kerrigan -- telling her she was a pawn who had been manipulated her entire life. Kerrigan was unfazed, assuring him she did not care about his lies and that she was choosing freedom for all life. After this statement, she blasted Amon with a powerful beam of energy and finally, truly killed him. His fate remained unknown to most beings of the galaxy. Source Amon is derived from Starcraft. For canon information visit StarCraft Wiki. Category:A Category:Individual Xel'naga Category:Starcraft Characters Category:Starcraft Villains Category:Villains Amon